The 1997 Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes and Metabolic Pathways will be held July 13-18, 1997 at the Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire. The conference covers a wide range of topics in the areas of biosynthesis and macromolecular catalysis, and features sessions on: metal ions in catalysis, interfacial catalysis, nuclei acid enzymology, coupled vectorial processes, during design, role of enzymes in disease, novel enzyme mechanisms, biosynthesis and metabolic pathways.